the Light of Lorien
by creativity-isnt-crime
Summary: the tale of Galadriel's other granddaughter. from birth, it was assumed that Manwathiel would become the next lady of light, but as the world is changing will she be able to light the way for her people? . . . no flares please
1. the long road to friends

Her glossy golden hair swayed to the horse's footsteps. Three weeks ago, Manwathiel had set out from Lothlorien to Rivendell, were here uncle and cousins resided. And now, after crossing great distances, they were at the city's gates. Uncontrollable excitement coursed through her veins. It had been many years since she had gotten a chance to leave the boundries of Lorien, but now, after her parents had sailed to the undying lands, she finaly was allowed to visit them.

Her mother was a twin daughter of Galadriel, the other twin had married Elrond, while Manwathiel's mother had remained in Lorien. She ended up marrying a close friend, and having one, lovely child.

Upon leaving the cover of the soaring trees, the picturesque city unfolded before their eyes, they entured through the immense gate to the city.

Elrond had been awaiting their party when they arrived, "_My Dear Niece, how long it has been since I have seen you! How are you doing?" _she could see the concern in his eyes

"_Times it was hard at first, but it is easier now. Knowing that my parents are happier in the unding lands helps some, but it is still a fairly sore subject." _

"_Forget all of your worries, stay here as long as you like and enjoy the hospitality of the Last Homely House!"_they embraced and for a moment she believed that her saddnes might fade away during her time here.

"_uncle, where are my cousins?"_

He sighed lightheartedly_, "Arwen is in the music room, and the twins are no doubt making trouble." _she smiled. "_would you like me to escort you to the music room, for I have no knowledge of the twin's location."_

"_no thank you, I believe I remember the way." _she curtsied and separated from her party and uncle.

As Elrond had said, Manwathiel found her cousin sitting in front of a large harp, singing a melancholy song.

"_Why so gloomy cousin?" _

Arwen stood with a start, but when she recognized the intruder sh rushed to embrace her. "_I didn't know you had come yet! Ada predicted that you would come tomorrow at earliest. How did yoou get here with such speed? You left lorien not 3 weeks ago!"_

"_what can I say, I am a swift elleth."_ they laughed merrily, "_you still have not answered my question, what has made you so distressed that it has you singing the sad portion of Nimrodels story."_

"_I suppose it is loneliness, but now that you are here all is well." _she spoke too quickly, although Manwathiel was not convinced she dismissed it and they continued to be social butterflies with one another.

They spoke for a good amount of time, but Manwathiel decided to check on her horse. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy arwen's company, it was merely that she wished to make sure that all was well with her precious steed.

When she entered the stable in which here horse was being kept, laughter and hushed tones rung out. The source came from her stall. Silently, The elleth crept over beside the wooden door enough to notice her missing mount. She grabbed a pale full of water and dumped it over the stall door onto the amused twins.

"_Were is my horse!" _Furiosly, she trew open the door, causing them to fall to the floor.

Elladan and Elrohir saw her annoyance and bolted. "_Before we tell you, you must catch us!" _this of course was only fuel to the fire of her rage.

She chased with great speed, Trailing them all over Imladris, when finaly she chased them into a garden she knew was a dead end.


	2. sweet revenge and new faces

"_Valor help you should my horse be harmed_!" Manwathiel drew an arrow to her bow. She inched around the courner and caught sight of a cloak. She lept from behind the stone wall, arrow ready to be released upon the unfortunate, foolish, elves. She nearly trampled the unsuspecting Glorfindel.

She stumbled and fell to the ground. He bent down, "_And what, may I ask, dear elleth, has you running about with a drawn weapon_?" He pulled her up kindly and she thanked him before explaining.

"_I wish I had a better excuse, but it would appear that I have none and so my only reasoning is that those horrible twins have done something with my horse_." The blode elf thought for a moment and nodded.

"_And I shall help you avenge your mount!" _Glorfindel smiled and jumped at the chance to do something other than sit about.

The two searched through the garden and found no sign. Glorfindel was the first to notice two sets of footprints leading to a pavilion. He motioned for her to enter first, Manwathiel smiled slyly and entered as directed. She shot two arrows, one into the edge of each of their cloaks preventing them from escaping.

They looked at their cousin sheepishly. She glared with all intensity, "_I have merely arrived and you have already stolen my horse! What do you intend to do next week? Break my blades!"_

"_We will tell you were your horse is! We were just having a bit of fun, consider this your welcoming gift!" _they laughed nervously, although they were older, at the moment, Manwathiel had the upper hand.

"_you know, it isn't polite to upset a elleth._" chastised Glorfindel casually.

"_I see you've met our cousin_," Elrohir wasn't happy that his cousin had gotten Glorfindel involved.

"_So YOU are the cousin whom I've heard so much about_." Glorfindel Smiled sweetly, she blushed and knew exactly what stories the twins had told about her.

Long story short, it had to do with her multiple incounters with not so kindly creatures of mordor and how she 'easily' killed them off.

"_Forgive me I am being disrtacted,"_ with lightning speed she drew another arrow and rested the tip against Elladan's nose. "_were is my horse?"_she continued calmy.

The twins hung their head and lead her to a garden where her steed munched on the grass, she sighed in relief, "_you two are safe, for now." _she added before mounting her stallion and speeding away.

Once making sure the stall was good and shut she left for a walk in the garden to clear her thoughts. Upon a stone bench, immersed among foliage, she sat, looking at the evening sky. Footfalls cut off her train of thought. Elrohir and Elladan advanced somberly.

"_we wish to ask your forgiveness."_

"_We would never want to hurt you_,"

Simultaneously they whispered, "_we're sorry_." Manwathiel was a sucker for them when they spoke at the same time.

"_How about we pretend this never happened and start over_." she embraced the twins who smiled victoriously.

"_Welcome to Imladris_!" they chimed in unison.

"_Shall we give you the Grand tour, Milady_?" Elladan asked regaly, both brothers bowing low.

"_That would be lovely_." she curtsied and struggled to hold down a laugh from the sarcastic manner of things.

"_Well than. Off we go_!" each twin grabbed one of Manwathiel's hands and drug her along swiftly.

They showed her the beauty of the city. All of the high points where hit on the 'twin tour' and when it came to an end she was actualy disappointed. Her worries seemed as though they were slowly fading away in the peaceful land she now dwelled in.

Dinner was nearing and the twins had just finished showing their cousin around.

"_And that concludes our tour of Imladris! You should probably get ready for supper_."

"_Yes, I suppose you're right. And do I have an escort, for I don't remember how to get to the dinning hall_?"

"_Someone will come for you_."

She curtsied and left for her room.


	3. dinner affairs

Sitting gracefully in front of a wooden vanity, she brushed and braided her hair before changing dresses and putting on a golden head piece that her mother had given her.

A knock arose from the door.

Upon opening the door, she saw Glorfindel standing regally. "I was told you were in need of an escort for the evening." He bowed to her and his long blond hair fell over his shoulder. "I would honored to have the privilege of accompanying, that is of course, if you would allow me."

"_But how could I deny one so gallant as yourself. You see, I too have heard much about you, __**Glorfinde**__l."_

He looked down, "_So your cousins told you who it was that helped you bring them to justice._"

"_Yes, and it would be my honor to have you as my escort_."

In a charming manner, he lent his hand, and she lightly placed her hand on top, as is custom.

They glided through the halls until they reached the entrance to the dining hall. They stopped and waited to be announced.

"Lord Glorfindel and Lady Manwathiel of Lothlorien." They drifted elegantly into the room, bowed/curtsied to one another and went their separate ways to different areas of the table.

The elleth strode over to the head of the table and sat by Arwen who was smiling like she knew something no-one else did.

"_what are you aware of that I am not?" _she spoke in hushed tones to her cousin

"_it isn't what I __**know, **__it's what I noticed. . . You seem to be good friends with Glorfindel? _She commented jokingly

"_Arwen! By Valar! stop jumping to conclusions, and don't deny it, I can read your face too well!" _She snapped and spoke to anyone, but Arwen, as though nothing had happened.

Near the end of the meal Elrond stood to make an announcement before the small select group of people dinning with him, the room fell silent instantly.

"_There is an urgent message I have just received concerning the ring of power_," only close family and friends were in the room and so Elrond did not worry about causing bedlam throughout the whole city. "_The ring's bearer is somewhere between here and Weathertop, nazgul sighting have been popping up in the Weathertop area. We have reason to believe that he is in great danger. Someone must ride out to them_."

Many people looked around at one another as the room filled with silence. It seemed that no-one would answer their call for aid.

Glorfindel stood up, "_I will go_." Elrond began to speak but he cut him off, "_I am a faster rider than any of your men and skilled with the sword. Have faith in me, if you will allow me, I will leave in the morning and return before the 21__st_ . "

"_Go now and prepare for your journey._" Elrond reluctantly gave in, hoping that he wouldn't regret it.


	4. conclusions and the day after

When all had left, Manwathiel still sat, as did Elrond.

" _I'm not sure what to make of the elf. he is either the bravest or the most foolish Elf I have ever seen. I suppose he knows what he's doing considering that he is still alive."_

"_I would have liked to go myself, but I know the grief that would cause you."_

"_You must stay here and be ready when they return in the healing ward." S_he Curtsied and left.

Manwathiel sat in her room with Arwen who speaking.

"_What I said earlier, I was just joking, I didn't mean for you to get as upset as you did."_

"_Oh please! You give yourself too much credit! And how could I possibly stay upset with someone so kind as you."_

"_Are you worried about Glorfindel?"_

"_No, he is old, and has learned much. I think he can take care of himself."_

"_Do you . . ."_

"_ARWEN!"_

"_I was just wondering!"_

_She sighed deeply, "if you must know, I have no feelings for him! He is FAR to old for my taste. Plus, he is technically already dead_!" they both laughed at the joke

"_I'll tell you what friend, I will find you someone!"_

"_You wouldn't dare!" _Manwathiel challenged her cousin

"_Have you ever considered a mortal?"_

She stared at Arwen with a fairly disgusted look, "_ugh NO! Never in all the lifetimes of this world would I join with a mortal!"_

"_It worked well for me."_ she looked off dreamily. And her cousin shot up in bed unhappily, when she thought about the ranger.

"_tell me you don't still have feelings for him!" Arwen blushed a little, "NO! your as bad as Nimrodel was . . . THAT'S WHY YOU WHERE SINGING THE SONG!!!!!" _

"_hush!" _she hissed and cupped a hand over her mouth_. "It is a sore subject with Ada."_

"_I don't doubt." _

With that their friendly conversation ended on a tense note and the said their goodnights before departing for their separate rooms for the remainder of the night.

The following day , The lady of Lorien ran into Glorfindel near the stables.

"_I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_I don't have much time, but I will see if I can help_." she lead him to her horse's stall.

"_Ride my horse, he is faster than Asfaloth and will get you there safely_." he started to protest, but she interrupted.

"_He is sorely neglected, he would like to run if you would let him." _she smiled sweetly

"_What is his name?"_

She smirked victoriously, "_Rincavornon. It means . . ."_

"_Quick moving, yes I know. thank you_." He tacked up the horse and rode away after receiving Elrond's blessing.


	5. elf guests

The days that followed where all a blur of boredom and heat. The October sun cooked them to the point where nothing was pleasant. Even the twins ceased their mischief to search for methods of cooling down.

Manwathiel chose to lounge in her outdoor Chaise style bench and fanned herself. From the 9th through until the 17th the temperatures were nearly unbearable. The heat spell was especially hard on the elleths of Rivendell due to their layered dresses.

Finally, mid-day of the 17th relief came, and the autumn winds blew. though the breeze wasn't the only thing that arrived that day. Elrond was summoning a council from far and wide. The first to arrive were the elves of Mirkwood, Lothlorien, Rivendell, and one from the grey havens.

The group that came was made of mainly wood and silvian elves with a few dark hair elves sprinkled in for good measure.

She had been sitting in a neighboring garden when she heard commotion near the entrance gate. Curiosity got the best of her and when she peeked her head from behind a fern, Arwen grabbed her by the arm and drug her along to meet the visitors.

"_Welcome . _. . " Elrond addressed the crowd of pointy eared beauties. The twins stood to his back right, and the elleths stood to his back left, creating a triangle like formation.

Her eyes skimmed through the crowd, holding contact for a brief moment with those whom she was familiar. Most of the elves present she had either met in Lothlorien or heard of their adventures. One elf caught her interest more than the others. He had long blond hair, she assumed he was silvian, and had a silver circlet of Mirkwood on his head, signifying either nobility of some high achievement. He was one of few whom she had never met.

When Elrond's speech of boredom finished, the elves where dismissed and she flitted around to all of her acquaintances.

"_Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" _the unknown elf walked up beside her and bowed royally.

"_Of course. How may I be of service to you?"_

"_for starters, may I inquire your name?"_

"_Only if I may first learn yours_." she asked slyly in silvian instead of her usual elvish. He switched languages easily.

"_I see that you too are familiar with the silvian tongue._ . _. My name is _Legolas_, I am of Mirkwood."_

Her lips traced into a small smile, "_I knew I recognized that circlet! It was a gift from Lothlorien many ages ago, or so I have been told."_

"_Who told you? Not many elves know. . . "_

"_Let me explain, My Name is Manwathiel, I am of Lothlorien. Celeborn and Galadriel are my grandparents. That is how I know."_ she curtsied nobly when she introduced herself and the sun gleamed off of her golden circlet.

He smiled and for a moment it looked as though he might laugh. "_for a moment I wondered if Elrond had taken on another foster child. Forgive me for my misconception. What brings you to here, it is not frequently that elves of Lorien, noble elves none the less, leave their city."_

her mood sobered instantly, "_not long ago, both of my parents sailed, leaving me with my grandparents. My friends tried to console me, but I decided I would come here to keep my mind away from my troubles for a while."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. I am happy for them, they are finally in a land of peace."_

He nodded thoughtfully. The prince was terribly sorry that her had brought up the matter of her parents for it odiously troubled her, and his soft heart hated to see people in pain.

"_Tell me," _he switched back away from silvian_, "do you know the whereabouts of the twins?"_

"_I have an idea of where they are, if you like, I can take you to them." _she recalled yesterday when they spoke of a plan that involved the library.

She escorted the blond prince to a reading nook where she had guessed they would be, the door was cracked open and he started to enter, but was stopped.

"_Oh, and you know how to get to you quarters from here, don't you?"_

"_I shall try to figure it out."_

He bowed and she left for the music room, but as she turned, what sounded like a bucket fell to the floor. A very wet prince spoke in a low, irritated, tone to her cousins, and she had to stifle a laugh, to save him from further humiliation, she rushed away quickly and pretended that she didn't know what was going on.

Arwen sat alone in the music room, staring out the window with a sly look settled upon her face.

"Mára aurë, Arwen"

"Suilaid . . . _I see you have become acquainted with our guests. Lord Legolas is handsome is he not?"_

"_yes I suppose, but don't you dare try to play matchmaker!"_

"_I would never dream of such a act!_" she said sarcastically and the subject dropped quickly.


	6. arival of men and dwarves

On the 19th of October, things became interesting. Men of Gondor arrived at the city. Once again Manwathiel was in in a nearby garden when they arrived, and Arwen drug her along with the rest of the group.

"_Welcome visitors from distant lands_," Elrond recited another speech, through this one seemed shorter than his last. When he was finished and all where dismissed, the cousins all walked in a herd.

"_I'm glad that that is over with, humans think SO loudly_!"

Arwen gasped over the snickering twins, "_You didn't_!" she too joined in the laughter.

"_Did you hear anything interesting_?" inquired Elrohir.

"_Sadly no, just the usual. They think we are intimidating and beautiful, just the typical, second born thoughts. . . There was one whose thoughts stood out more, but I'm sure it is nothing."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_Which one was it_?" the twins looked like tigers ready to pounce on the criminal

"_The one with the large shield, I think he is the one they call Boromir. He was thinking about his father, something along the lines of, doing what his father told him to and going home as soon as he could_." she paused and a disgusted look came over her, _"he was also thinking about me_," her cousins gasped, Elrohir and Elladan looked furious, and Arwen was upset and unsure.

"_We should teach him to be more careful with his thoughts in your presence_." Elrohir began to draw his sword, but Manwathiel stopped him.

"_NO! no one can know, I will simply avoid him. I will __**speak**__ to him_." she used a strange infliction on the word speak, making them all realize that she meant to mess with his mind. This satisfied the anger of her cousins. The subject dropped quickly.

The day passes slowly and painfully, the men of Gondor spoke loudly by nature and could be easily heard with Elvin ears from all over Imladris, but the true noise occurred the next day. It can only be described with one word, Dwarves.

They're breathing was louder than the Gondorians talking. Walking heavily, with no respect for sensitive ears, complaining the whole way.

Manwathiel had hidden herself in the garden when Arwen entered. "_If my brothers and I must suffer through this torture than so must you!" _she pulled her by the arm to where her brothers were waiting. "_try to entertain yourself, at least you can peek into their minds, unlike those of us who have to suffer through the 'speech' again_!" Knowing that she could never win, she submit and followed them to the dwarves. Their minds where full of hateful thoughts toward elves. It was all she could do to keep her self from lunging against them with her blades. The moment that their torment ended they left to seek refuge anywhere other than in the presence of the dwarves.


	7. the welcoming feast

For dinner, a great feast to welcome their 'friend's was planned, there would be dancing and singing and stories, though Manwathiel didn't believe that some of the guests should be invited. The dinning hall was decorated beautifully, musicians sat in the corner preparing to start their entertainment. 

Earlier in the day, she had spoken with her cousins about the event.

"_I would greatly appreciate if I could sneak away from the feast early, or better yet, not attend_!"

"_Why are you so set against this? You will enjoy yourself, there will be lots of dancing_." Arwen added innocently noting on the elleth's weakness.

"_That's hardly fair!"_

"_What are you talking about now?" _Elrohir and Elladan missed the girls exchange.

"_You know I love dancing, and now your using it against me! . . .But I still refuse to go_." she paused for a moment to think about her next move, "_and besides, I have no escort. . . The three of you must go together, but I have no one to go with, tis a shame, but I will recover from my disappointment."_

"_We are going to find you an escort. . . don't even begin to argue, you are going, end of discussion,"_ they left her alone in the garden to pout.

Back in her room, Manwathiel styled a gold and white ensemble, the colors of the lady of light, or in this case, the future lady. She wore a gold circlet with the leaves of Lorien engraved lightly on it. 

She looked in the mirror and sighed. Though it was by her choice that she had come to Imladris, she missed her friends and remaining family greatly and began to doubt her own judgment.

A knock came on her door and she opened it expecting to find her cousins. To her great surprise, it was the prince who stood waiting for her.

"_Something tells me that my cousins drug you along too?"_

"_yes, the informed me that you were in need of an escort, and I am happy to oblige._" Legolas bowed regally and a lock of gold hair fell over his shoulder. She returned the gesture in the form of a curtsy. He offered his arm which she took and they paraded down the hallways to the feast.

Many people were seated at the 'high' table. Almost all were elves aside from two men, two dwarves, an old hobbit, and one very familiar wizard.

"_Mithrandir! It has been far too long. When did you arrive_?" arm and arm, the escorts walked over to the high table where they encountered their old friend.

He looked at the two of them together casually. "_I have only recently arrived, and I am pleased to see Both of you again. . ." _

"_I am pleased that you are here and safe, from what I have heard, your travels of late have not been pleasant_." Legolas looked concerned for the old man.

"_you exaggerate, it is nothing worth worry. You should find your seats, the meal will begin soon._" he smiled wryly at the youth as they left and turned to Elrond. "_do I see a future alliance between Lothlorien and Mirkwood?"_

Elrond chuckled softly, "_I myself am not sure at the moment. They seem to care about each other, but nothing more . . . For now." _they exchanged devious looks.

The meal had a wide array of delicacies, when the guests finished eating, the dace floor slowly filled with dancers.

Elladan was the first to dance with Manwathiel. The song was fast paced and the elves, as usual, were the best among the dancers. After taking turns with many other elves she was dancing with Erynion, an acquaintance from Lothlorien. Once again, her dance was interrupted, but when she turned to curtsy to her new partner, her eyes met with the blond prince.

"_May I have the honor_?" he smiled confidently.

"_You may_." they danced for a long while. 2 songs passed and they were on the third, but no one dared intrude on the prince. 

Elrond stood from his place at the head table, "Let us adjourn to the hall of fire." he spoke in common tongue which was foreign to the elleth. 

"_what did he say?" _she asked her dance partner.

"_We are going to the hall of fire . . . Do you not speak common tongue?" _she shook her head no, "_hmm, I see. it must be difficult to speak with travelers."_

"_No, I don't usually speak to mortals, so there is no problem. And we never really receive travelers that are second born, they fear the power that lies within Lothlorien."_

He nodded understandingly recalling the rumors of Lorien as the walked to the hall of fire.

Songs were sung, even Arwen participated, but all eyes were now on the 

Lothlorien beauty. She stood by the fire and began to sing, Her voice like a celestial harp. 

The chosen piece was a portion of Nimrodel's Ballad. When the selection ended, 

applause rang out in the hall. The elleth curtsied modestly and walked out the back room.

She found herself under the stars in a garden. Barefooted, the elleth stepped lightly, as she strut around the stone that surrounded a fountain. One step at a time, focusing on nothing but the flow if the water, and the feel of the cold stone beneath her.

Suddenly she became aware of a presence. Manwathiel spun around quickly to see the intruder, Legolas looked just as startled to see her.

"_my apologies, I thought I was alone . . ."_

"_as did I. . . perhaps we could keep one another company."_

"_yes . . . If you don't mind me asking, why are you not inside with the others?"_

"_I could ask you the same." _he smiled slyly, she blushed lightly and turned away.

"_Well met your majesty."_

"_Don't call me that, please." _he looked down sadly. "_I would much rather if you were my friend because of who I am, not because I am a prince."_

the elleth smiled kindly at him, "_and I do consider myself your friend, but not because of your title." _

"_I do not deserve the title of prince, or even of a warrior for that matter." _he stood and looked away, his voice had become harder. "_if I am such a great warrior like my reputation tells, then why can I not even save my own friend?"_

Empathy washed over the lady, "_I understand what you are saying, but you are wrong . . . Something's cant be prevented. This I learned with great difficulty. . . When my friend was captured by orcs, I felt guilty and useless. Like it was my fault. I set out to make thing right, and landed myself in danger because of it. . ."_ she grimaced at the old memory. Legolas still stood with his back to her, she couldn't read his thoughts because his mind was too carefully guarded but she could feel some of his sadness. _"Legolas, you have earned you title, you are a great warrior." _

he looked at her somberly, "_I feel like a child at times, I tell myself that I shouldn't be afraid of anything, that I must be strong for my people. . ."_

"_you are a great leader then . . . Everyone has fears, but you put your people first." _her light hand was resting on his shoulder and she forced him to turn and look at her.

"_You will be a great king one day Legolas," _Manwathiel leaned forward and kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. Then she turned and left him standing there in shock.


End file.
